


Children Of Prophecy

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: “Child, enough. Your sword is nothing more than a shiny trinket. It will not pierce this armor of mine, so you are wasting your time.” the man stated.





	Children Of Prophecy

 

The man sighed deeply, staring down at the young hero before him with sorrow. The child, and yes he was a child, was not much older than perhaps fifteen? Maybe sixteen at best? Stood before him, ready to battle till his last breath and all he could do was sigh. He was still much too young to have fought his way here, to this desolate place where light didn’t shine and the dying cries of the damned echoed. He watched the hero attempt to pick up his sword once more, determination mixed with fear and loathing in his eyes and sighed again.

“Child, enough. Your sword is nothing more than a shiny trinket. It will not pierce this armor of mine, so you are wasting your time.” the man stated.

The hero suddenly looked very shocked, glancing between the sword he had no doubt risked life and limb for and his armor.

“How can you be so sure? The prophecy…” the young hero started.

The man rolled his eyes and slumped in his throne. Another miserable prophecy? What did that make now? Twenty seven over the last two hundred years? Could the Gods at least get a little more creative?

“Another one of those things, huh? Child...I apologize, I missed your name?” the man explained.

The hero looked thrown, like he hadn’t expected such politeness.

“My name is Logan. I have traveled all this way to…” The man held up his hand.

“To stop my evil ways and save your world from certain destruction, am I right?” the man asked boredly.

The hero nodded, though hesitantly.

“Child, Logan, tell me something, when you got here, did you see any guards at the gates? Any monsters roaming the halls? Have I even sent any minions to stop you on your quest?” he asked and the hero slowly shook his head.

“No?” the hero, Logan, replied, voice shaking.

“That is because I have no need. There is no reason for me to attempt to stop your path because you path is doomed to fail from the start. This quest you are on is just another fruitless task.” the man explained.

Logan stared with wide eyes and the man sighed deeply, he was doing a lot of that these days, before standing. Logan, panicked, attempted to lift the sword again, but it did not budge. His arms could no longer lift the heavy sword. Logan tried to take a step back, but his legs could not hold his weight and even if he did, there was nowhere to go. The man stopped before him and paused before holding out his hand.

“Give me the sword.” he asked.

“I can’t! The Sword of Grimwood is the only thing…” Logan said.

“The only thing that can stop me, so I have heard. Then again, they said the same thing about the Staff of Legends, The Shield of The Maidens, The Bow of Lightning, The Saber of The Conqueror, and any number of weapons I could list off. However, that is and always was a lie. The sword is nothing more than a trinket, just like all those other weapons. It could never pierce this armor. It will shatter if you try. Now, give it.” he demanded.

Logan swallowed and eyed the sword. It had cost him so much to get. He had suffered so many hardships to get this sword. To think that it wouldn’t work when he needed it to now...

“Logan, child, that sword is killing you. The Sword of Grimwood steals energy from its owner to create its powerful blasts. I am sure you have noticed yourself getting weaker since you have taken the sword from its resting place. It will kill you if you are not careful.” the man stated.

“What! No, they never told me that!” Logan looked horrified and quickly handed it over.

The man shook his head and with a jerk of his hand, shattered the sword on the stairs of his throne. Logan stared in shock before his knees hit the floor. He was starting to hyperventilate. 

“That sword. My friends died so I could get that sword.” he whispered, tearing up.

The man knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder, eyes sorrowful. Loss like that was enough to destroy one's mind if not careful. The Gods knew that better than anyone.

“The sword would have done nothing to me and killed you. Just another weapon that Gods came up with to try and stop me. You are not the first they have lied to.” he explained.

“Why? Why are you telling me this? Is this what you did to the other heroes too?” he demanded.

“They told you of the other heroes then? Curious.” he stated.

“I’ve heard they all died.” the child muttered.

“Another lie then. They are all alive and well.” the man replied.

The young hero glanced up, wide eyed.

“But...how? How were they not struck down for not completing their quest?” he asked, rubbing his inner arm.

“May I?” he asked.

The boy looked at him and then held out his arm. The Mark of the Gods was as clear as day. The man shook his head slowly.

“This mark is a curse, not a blessing. It allows the Gods to track your progress and make sure you are on your way to your destiny. I’m sure you’ve noticed that when you think of quitting or just going home, it starts to burn a bit?” he asked.

The child nodded and looked down. The man covered the mark with his other hand and with a few simple words, when he moved it, the mark was gone. The child’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head in shock.

“There, it is gone. You may return home and live out the rest of your life as you see fit. The second you leave my lands, your memory will be wiped of your battles, your quest and so will everyone else’s. You will be able to return home peacefully.” the man said getting up.

The child just sat there, staring at his arm, eyes teary before looking up.

“They will find me. They will kill me! The Gods know all!” Logan said and the man shook his head.

“Do you really think the Gods even remember what you look like? You are the twenty seventh child they have sent to me and they have never found the other twenty six. I doubt they even know what you look like or care to remember.” the man said.

“I don’t understand. Why did you do this? Why not just kill me? Why not just kill all of us?” he asked.

The man smiled and his glittering green eyes locked with Logan’s.

“I once too had a destiny like your’s. Marked by my enemy to kill or be killed. I followed down the path, completed my quest, finished my prophecy, did as I was told and in the end, it led to nothing, but tragedy.  Killing one man does not rid the world of evil, it just breeds more. I became obsessed with the idea that no one should have to go through this again. That no child should be bred for war, but the Gods, they disagreed with me. Fought against me and when they realized I would not budge or back down, they decided to have others come in their place. They changed my story from a hero to a villain and sent children just like you to try and stop me.” the man looked off into the distance.

“I am not going to say I am without sin. I most certainly am, but if you have noticed, it is not I who curse cities with droughts or towns with plague. It is the Gods who do those things and then claim that it is my fault.” the man looked down.

“The first hero they sent my way was a boy not much older than you. He was a young man, full of promise and with a family who loved him dearly. And in my anger, I cut him down without a care. It was only later did I learn about the prophecy and mark he bore. I cannot stop the Gods from making them, but I can save them from a most terrible fate. It took many years of research to find out how to remove the mark, but I refuse to harm another child sent on a death march by the Gods. So, go and live your life to the fullest.” the man declare.

Logan slowly got to his feet and nodded before turning and running from the room. The man closed his eyes and felt the moment Logan hit his barrier and then was gone from his lands. A slight cough made him look over. A young man with dark hair and red eyes watched him from the shadows, arms crossed.

“Hello Tom.” the man said as he removed his helmet.

“Another saved soul, huh?” Tom asked as he walked over.

“Just one.” he replied.

“And do you really think saving just one boy is going to help anyone?” Tom asked bored.

“It makes me feel better. I don’t expect to have to save anyone anymore, Tom.” he muttered as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

“Always the hero, Mister Potter.” Tom muttered.

“Not always.” he replied with a sad smile.

He knew there would be more. More children of prophecy that would show up at his door, but for now, he spent his days in simple silence, talking to the phantom of the man he once killed. Trapped in the halls he once called home. There would always be more heroes, but he hoped one day, he would stop seeing himself in them. One day, the Gods would finally pick an adult to come for him. One day, he would be stopped and put to rest. One day.

 


End file.
